


Gifts of the Heart

by SapphireLotus11



Series: Hanzo x Mei One-Shots! [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireLotus11/pseuds/SapphireLotus11
Summary: He did know that white chocolate was her favorite, so there were a few strawberries coated with it. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was unsure if his efforts were even going to be worth it.





	Gifts of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Rolling right along this was day 4: White day for HanMei Week 2018

The rain hit against the windowpane while Hanzo watched the droplets decorate the glass. White Day was a rainy day this year, but the Shimada didn’t mind. He welcomed the rain actually, it helped to take the edge off his nerves. **  
**

He had the tedious and nerve wracking choices of deciding what to get Mei this year. Being her girlfriend of three years, he thought he had things figured out by now. And yet, the bowmen wanted to ensure perfection. With women? He still needed practice…

At first he consulted Amélie, and she suggested jewelry or perfume for her. Those were good options, but he didn’t want to be too extravagant. Hana and Lena recommended stuffed animals or some nice new clothes. Those were things Mei did like, but those were cliche…

Finally he asked Angela, and she suggested that he do something sentimental.

Hanzo Shimada had little idea of what exactly _had_ sentimental value _\- to a woman who always tries her best at anything she puts her mind to_.

He glanced back at the small box: Inside were chocolates that he learned to make with Angela’s help. He did know that white chocolate was her favorite, so there were a few strawberries coated with it. He didn’t want to admit it, but he was unsure if his efforts were even going to be worth it.

“Ohayou!” **  
**

Hanzo was startled out of his daze to find a small plush replica of himself wearing a small white kimono.

“Mei wanted to stop by and say happy White Day early in case there’s no time later!”

Hanzo couldn’t help but chuckle as he took the plush from her. “You even got my eyebrows right.” He teased.

Mei giggled. “Of course, I wanted to make sure everything fit to description.”

“Ah. A mirror image.” He put the plush next to him for a side-by-side comparison. “But I also made you something as well.” He handed her the box. “Be gentle, I’m not a chocolate maker.”

“Oh Hanzo they look great!” She beamed at the desserts. “You’re going to eat them with me right?”

“Sure, but I can’t promise there’s enough for my twin here.” He gave a playful wink.


End file.
